Time to Go
by JASDivinity
Summary: Emma is missing and full of darkness. Everyone is going to do whatever it takes to get her back, but they may find that Emma has other plans for herself. There's going to be some disturbing moments between Emma and her parents and her and Hook, which will leave them questioning their actions regarding her true nature. Also, Regina plays an interesting role in Emma's future.
1. Chapter 1

Time to Go (new version)

The shaking of a branch, the stutter of a cricket, makes Killian Jones, or as most see him as, Captain Hook, jump, and he is not one to scare easily. He sighs, realizing his foolishness at being startled by mere voices of Nature. Still, he looks from side to side, making sure that no one or anything of the malignant nature is creeping up on him. When he feels it's safe to carry on, a familiar voice that annoyingly calls him "Hook", when he prefers Killian, calls out, "Hook!"

Killian sighs, realizing it's pointless to try and change people's habits. He knows all about the fight to change; sometimes it happens, sometimes it doesn't. He succumbs to the inevitable and scratches the back of his head to wear away the annoyance. "Yes, Dave, what is it now? Or shall I call you… Your Highness? Is it all right for me to have a pet name for you?"

David, who is happy that Killian calls him "Dave" instead of Charming, walks up looking scared. David feels that "Charming" is better left to when they are in the Enchanted Forest, which they don't believe they will ever see again. "I thought I'd find you here. You think somehow Emma is going to come over the town line and fall into your arms?" David suppresses a laugh that Killian doesn't find amusing. "Look, we have been searching all week and I'm telling you Emma is not here. You heard Regina, she is in a different world. It could be the Enchanted Forest or it could be…"

"You don't know. None of us do. I should have killed Rumpelstiltskin in his coma. This is all his fault."

"Hey," David grabs Killian by the arm, which Killian shakes off, "don't blame anyone but Emma. She thought she was doing the right thing, to save all of us, to save…"

"Yes, to save the bloody queen. Look where that got her. Regina could care less about Emma being the Dark One. She has her precious Robin Hood."

David sighs heavily, frustrated as much as Killian is. "Come back to Granny's. We are going to have a meeting to decide what the next course of action will be. You are part of this team, Hook."

"Killian. You don't like being called Charming and I prefer to be called Killian. I am not the same pirate I was before."

Killian walks off leaving David to contemplate Killian's involvement since he has refused to go along with every plan the heroes have come up with. Including his own dissatisfaction, he has come to believe that they will never find Emma, but being that "ray of hope" kind of guy he has to put aside his pessimism and fight on. A slight shutter of a bush makes his heart skip a beat. He whispers, "Emma?" He lets out a long sigh, knowing how silly it is to believe that Emma is still with them. "I sure hope we find you soon. Things are getting pretty bad around here."

* * *

Mary-Margaret and the gang gather around one of the middle tables and Belle sets down a dusty stack of books. "I found these lying around that mansion that Rumpel and I stayed at for our honeymoon. I don't know if they will be of any help but it's worth a look through."

"Thank you, Belle. I'm sure they will be of some use." David walks in, followed by Killian. Mary-Margaret gives David a reassuring smile but he shakes his head, as if telling her it's pointless. She doesn't say a word to Killian, who takes up the darts and flings them hard at the dartboard. "Okay, let's hope one of these books tell us about the Dark One."

The dwarfs grow tired standing around waiting for a course of action. Red leaves to take a run to clear her mind. Mary-Margaret is growing tired and almost falls asleep at the table. David slams the book he is reading down on the table, making everyone jump to attention. "Read this." He points to a paragraph that is written different from the rest of the text. Mary-Margaret gleams. "See, I told you something would come," he says as he kisses his wife. His precious Snow White. His statement was more for reassuring Killian than anyone else. He needed it most.

"I knew you would find something, Charming," she says with a meek voice.

"David, Mary-Margaret. You don't see me calling you Snow anymore."

"Oh, I wish you would."

Killian rolls his eyes. Their love, their bond is staggering and suffocating to him, because he isn't sure that Emma meant it when she said, 'I love you'. Those words are echoing through his mind and he can't help but feel that she is going to take them back—whenever they find her—if they find her.

"What does it say?" Leeroy asks, impatient as always.

Killian stops playing darts because he notices how intense everyone has become about this paragraph. He doesn't want to raise his hopes but he doesn't want to give up either.

"Apparently the seed of the Dark One goes beyond our understanding. It says here that the Dark One curse is created by Darkness itself, and it can never truly be defeated because a balance must be kept. Long ago, the Darkness wasn't always roaming around killing things, it once had a purpose for the balance in all things. But something happened. Humans and their greed changed the Darkness." She looks to David, then to Killian. "We need to find its balance. We have to find a way to balance the dark and the light inside Emma." She continues reading. "The Darkness must have a soul to attach itself to, for it has lost its true purpose in life. If you are to destroy the darkness within a single person you must destroy the good in them as well. For when one side dies, the other must die." Mary-Margaret knows her daughter's fate now. "So, Emma… I don't understand. We either help her get rid of the darkness while getting rid of the good in her, or she…"

"You're saying that Emma is doomed no matter what we do?" Killian says.

"No. But it makes sense. The Dark One has always been killed, except what happened to Rumpelstiltskin. Whoever accepts the dagger and its power becomes the Dark One. When they are killed, the evil dies, as well as the good that ran through the person," David says. "I'm not sure what makes Rumpelstiltskin different. Emma is different. She isn't like the other Dark Ones, she can't be."

"We are going to find a way to balance the darkness so that Emma can come back to us," Mary-Margaret says.

"You have no idea what to do. This is pointless," Killian says as he storms out of the diner.

"I have to agree with Hook."

"Charming. David. You just said…We don't do that. We don't give up."

"Mary-Margaret, we have no idea where Emma is. This hurts me just as much as it does you."

"Does it? You don't want to give up, yet you are ready to follow the hopeless pirate."

"I think I have a way of finding out," Belle says.

* * *

Belle goes behind the counter in Mr. Gold's shop and pulls up a snowglobe, but it's far from being an ordinary snowglobe. "Belle, what is that going to do?" Mary-Margaret asks.

"It's the last magical thing that Emma touched. Rumpel told me about this spell that he had been working on. Where the last magical item someone touches, he can use it to locate them and even communicate with them. There's more to it, but that's all he told me. I've been trying to find it anywhere in any book but I've come up with nothing."

"Sounds kind of too common for Rumpelstiltskin to be interested in it," Mary-Margaret says.

"He wouldn't have it unless it had very powerful magic attached to it," David says.

"So it's a bloody telephone," Killian says, looking over the snowglobe in doubt. No one heard him come in.

"It's worth a try," Belle says. "But it can be tricky. Whoever is contacted can manipulate it if they have magic."

Everyone feels defeated right now.

"How will we work it if Rumpelstiltskin is… asleep?" David asks, afraid to say the word "coma" because they all fear that Rumpelstiltskin will never wake up. "I don't trust any of us using it. He may not be the Dark One anymore, he may have no magic, but I don't think any of us can use it. It's too dangerous."

August comes into the shop staggering. He isn't drunk but he feels like it. "I may be able to help with this," he says, hanging onto the glass cabinet for support.

"Ahh, the puppet is going to solve the problem," Killian says, obviously jealous of August when he was told he had no reason to be.

"I know of this snowglobe's true power. Don't ask how." August grabs the snowglobe from Belle then shakes it and the fake snow starts to fall. There's no special building or something symbolic inside it, there's just empty space.

"Whatever it is, we are for it," Mary-Margaret says.

"Well, it's going to take a drop of blood from each person that is connected to Emma."

"Rumpel didn't mention that," Belle says, skeptical of August's assistance.

Mary-Margaret and David look at each other prepared to do whatever it takes. Killian looks down, wondering if he should even include himself. He fears with Emma being dark that her love for him is gone.

August approaches Belle with weary eyes. "Rumpelstiltskin lied to you, Belle. This snowglobe and that spell he was working on, are not connected. And I should also tell you that the blood you give is not going to tell you where Emma is and let you communicate with her. The snowglobe is going to trap your blood and instantly teleport you to where she is."

"What are we waiting for?" Killian says, ready to give his blood.

"All right, who is going to do this with us?" Mary-Margaret asks.

David smiles, giving his answer.

Just then, Regina and Henry walk into the shop with Robin trailing behind them. "What is going on in here?" Regina asks, all regal like she never stopped being the evil queen. Well has she really?

"We found something to help us get to Emma," Mary-Margaret says.

"We don't need the evil queen. Her blood won't be necessary," Killian says.

"Blood? What is going on?" Regina asks.

"You can find my mom?" Henry says, going to Mary-Margaret's side.

"Here, let me show you. But be quick. The teleporting happens almost immediately after the blood mixes with the snow," August says as he grabs a pocketknife from his pant pocket. He nicks the tip of his finger and blood drops down onto the globe. "Also, make sure your heart is true and that your mind is clear on who you are trying to find."

The blood dissolves into the glass and enters the fake snow. The flakes turn pink then red. August shakes the snowglobe a few times and then vanishes from sight.

Everyone gasps. The snowglobe and pocketknife land safely on the counter. Then David takes the snowglobe and pocketknife and cuts his finger. The blood repeats the same as before and David is gone. Mary-Margaret goes next.

Regina turns to Robin. "I don't think you will be able to go with us. It's clear, this is for people who are important in Emma's life. I only hope that I am worthy." She kisses Robin then grabs the snowglobe. Henry grabs her free hand.

"Together, Mom," Henry says, cutting his finger then handing the knife to Regina. Regina cuts her finger and together their blood spills down into the snowglobe. They shake it. They vanish holding hands.

"Hook. Are you going?" Belle asks.

"What if Emma has changed and doesn't care for me anymore?"

"Don't think like that. You need to go," Belle says.

Killian raises his hook and presses his finger down on the tip. Blood trickles down. He lets it fall into the snowglobe and watches as the flakes turn pink then red. He takes one final look at the others, and then vanishes. The snowglobe and the pocketknife sit on the counter.

"What now?" Robin asks.

"Now, we watch over Rumpel and hopefully they are able to find their way back," Belle says, watching the fake snow turn back to white.


	2. Chapter 2

Time to Go part 2

David and Mary-Margaret take in the fresh, crisp air, wondering if this is the Enchanted Forest or somehow they fell into a strange world with monsters that they'd never be able to counter. "Where is everyone else?" David asks.

Mary-Margaret looks around at the trees and doesn't feel very comforted. "David, where are we? This is not the Enchanted Forest."

Suddenly a popping sound like popcorn kernels over the stove is heard all around them. They huddle together as Regina and Henry appear from a white wall of magic that shimmers like running water over glass. "Where is everyone that came with us?" Regina asks.

Henry walks over to David and Mary-Margaret. "Please tell me this is the Enchanted Forest."

They shake their heads and Regina throws her hands up in the air. "Great. Where did your daughter take us, heroes?"

"Regina, can you give us a break, please?" Mary-Margaret says.

"I'm sorry," Regina comes back with, forcing a comforting look. Henry rejoins his second mother and hugs her. "We will find her, Henry. Now where's that puppet?"

"August?" Mary-Margaret says. Then she shouts for him.

"And the one-handed wonder?" Regina says, not caring about hurting Killian's feelings.

* * *

August pops out from around a tree and is greeted by Killian and his hook. "You tell me right now what is going on? How do you know about that magical item that transported us to wherever this is?"

"You know I thought Emma might have got back with Neal, and even I fancied the notion of me and her being something, but never did I think she would be with the man that is responsible for Neal's parents breaking up."

That stung deep with Killian. Instead of letting his hook fall into the center of August's chest and letting the darkness consume him again, he backs away and cracks a smile. "Not a day goes by that I don't miss Baelfire and regret doing what I did to his family, but I didn't force his mother to come with me. Just as I didn't force Emma to be with me."

August steps closer. "You didn't? So I suppose it was another pirate that pursued her and made sure that he did everything to impress her and please her so that she would notice him enough to consider giving her heart to him."

Killian looked away, biting down on the anger boiling over. "I'm going to let you live because you are Emma's good friend and she cares for you, but make no mistake that I will tolerate your insults without some consequences."

"Again just doing something to please her. You know you didn't have some fairy telling you that Emma is your true love. So you don't know."

"You really need to stop talking now."

"Why, Hook, because I speak the truth? I don't lie anymore. I see things as I see them. If Milah was really your true love, you wouldn't have got over her. That's not how true love works."

"Well there is your answer then. I got over her because Emma is really my true love."

August fiddles with his zipper on his jacket. "Maybe. But I know Emma better than you do."

"Really? Who was it that wasn't there for her when she needed a friend? I believe you were too busy being a naughty little boy."

"I've made mistakes, sure. But I've also seen a lot of the world and I know that people who are good deep inside always make things right. You aren't one of those people, Killian."

"Mate, you know nothing of my past. I will remind you to keep your mouth shut."

* * *

"You should have let me change August back into a puppet. I knew he couldn't be trusted."

"Regina, don't be absurd. August has changed. He's been through so much," Mary-Margaret says.

David puts his arm around his wife to calm her down. "All that matters is getting to Emma. And finding out where we are."

"I can tell you that," a familiar voice says.

Everyone looks at the dark figure standing a few feet away from them. "Rumpelstiltskin," Regina says, surprised and empowered.

David and Mary-Margaret look at each other shocked, curious. "How are you here?" David asks.

"It's a neat little trick. While my broken, weak body remains in Storybrooke, I, the stronger part, can roam free. Something very unusual happened when the apprentice fiddled around with the hat."

"Where are we?" Regina asks.

"Well that's the thing, you aren't really anywhere."

"More lies," Regina says.

"Actually, no. This is Emma's playground. You are now a part of it, as we all are."

Without another word Rumpelstiltskin vanished. "Great," Regina says. "What the hell does that mean?"

"It means that somehow Emma has created a world for herself to be a prisoner in. Maybe she is somehow fighting the darkness this way," Mary-Margaret says.

"It's possible, isn't it, Mom?"

"I don't know, Henry. We have to find out if August and Hook are in this world too. Maybe they have found Emma already."

* * *

"Are we going to bicker the whole way?" Killian asks.

"I didn't come to argue with any of you. It's clear to me that we are somewhere off the grid. This isn't the Enchanted Forest. It's possible Emma is on some distant world we've never heard of."

"Maybe it's Oz."

"No, trust me, Oz doesn't look like this. No, this is not any forest I've ever seen and I've travelled to a few places."

"In the normal world, mate, this is an enchanted place."

They catch sight of faeries sitting around a giant mushroom that glows pink. "Well I'll be damned," August says.

"What is it?"

"Those creatures aren't real."

"What do you mean? They're faeries."

"No. We are inside a dream. We are inside a pretend place."

Killian raises his hook to August. "I've had enough of your games, puppet."

"You know I was made from wood but I do have the soul of a human being. You could try laying off the cheap nametags. They're a bit played out now." August jumps in and the faeries disappear, like really disappear as if they never existed.

Killian walks over, confused. "Where did they go?"

"I told you they aren't real. This is a pretend place. We are somehow inside a world that isn't real. What has Emma done?"

Killian looks up. "Is that fake too?" He points towards the sky, to a large, black object flying towards them.

"That is… oh we better run."

August starts running deeper into the forest, followed by Killian. "What is it? You said everything is pretend here."

"Not that!"

* * *

"If only we had the dagger, we could summon Emma," Regina says.

"Hook has it, doesn't he?" Mary-Margaret says.

"No. It disappeared moments after we watched Emma be taken by the darkness. I have no idea where it is."

"Regina, you wouldn't be lying to us, would you?" David asks.

"No. And for you to suggest that, after all we've been through… I think I want to leave."

"Go ahead. But how are you getting back?" David says, chuckling under his breath.

"You're not," Emma says. Her voice sinister, ominous.

From the shadows, from the sky, from under them—her voice is all around them.

"Emma?" Mary-Margaret cries out.

"Mom?"

"What are you doing here? How did you get here?" Emma asks.

"August. We used this magical snowglobe," Mary-Margaret says.

"You what?!" Emma shrieks.

Suddenly, trees topple over, the ground shakes, and the wind picks up. "I think the puppet just sealed our doom," Regina says, holding onto Henry.

David shields Mary-Margaret with his arms.

There's no sign of Emma, but her voice came from somewhere.


	3. Chapter 3

Time to Go pt. 3

Henry runs off into the forest, into the direction he believes carries Emma's voice. Mary-Margaret shouts out after him but he doesn't respond to her, nor does he to Regina.

"We can't just let him go off in this strange place alone!" Regina is fit to be tied.

"Regina, he isn't a boy anymore," David says.

"Right. You sent your daughter into a wardrobe, then you cast my curse and make everyone suffer in the process. Of course, your model parents."

Mary-Margaret is about to say something but David silences her with a hug.

Regina goes off in the direction of Henry. "Regina!" Mary-Margaret says.

"It's okay. Henry will be fine."

* * *

August and Killian are trapped inside a tree. The hole that they climbed through is not large enough for the winged beast to get through, but its talons scrape against the bark to claw its way into them.

"This isn't good," Killian says.

"Gee, you think so? We don't have any weapons or magic to take this beast out, so I'm fresh out of ideas."

"I doubt my hook is going to be of much use. What is that thing?"

"Well, it's something Emma imagined. It could be anything but my guess would be it's some sort of demon. Maybe a harpy. It appears that Emma's imagination is growing stronger, to the point that the imaginary is becoming real."

"Great. We can't stay in here. It's going to get in. The hole is getting bigger." Killian lunges with his hook, to you know, do something. He is able to jab the beast in the finger and it recoils with an ear-shattering shriek.

Killian and August put their hands over their ears and cringe. "How about you don't do that again?" August says.

The beast comes back again, its talons scraping faster now. Then, like something commanded it to stop, it leaves. Unsure if it is really gone, Killian pushes August forward. August sort of sighs with acceptance and peeks his head out of the hole. No sign of the beast. "Coast is clear."

August climbs out of the tree, with Killian peeking his head out before exiting. Killian loses sight of August. "Where did you go?" Killian goes on a search. He finds August a few feet away with Regina and Henry. Regina is trying to use magic against August but nothing is happening.

"Regina, what are you doing?"

"Going to make him talk. He knows something he isn't telling us."

"I swear I don't know anything, but Your Majesty, you should stop trying to use magic. It isn't going to work here. This is Emma's world. She makes the rules."

Regina backs off. "What have you two been doing?"

"We arrived the same way you did," August says.

"But you weren't with us," Henry chimes in.

"Ah, we landed in a different part of this world, but obviously not far from you," Killian says.

"Emma wants us divided. If we are separated she can easily pick us off. Henry, you have to understand that Emma is consumed by the darkness. This world proves it."

"No, Mom, she is still good. You have to believe that."

"Actually I don't. But I know you do. I just don't want to see you disappointed when you see that she can't be saved."

Killian wishes he could wring Regina's neck for saying that.

* * *

David and Mary-Margaret hold onto each other tightly as Emma's voice echoes around them, sharper this time. Then, coming through a white mist that neither saw a second ago, is Emma: dressed in a white, flowing gown made of tiny crystals and a black collared cape swaying behind her, hair loose and wild. Mary-Margaret gasps, can't believe what she is seeing. "Emma."

"Yes, Mother?"

"Emma, what has happened to you?" David asks.

"Exactly what you knew would happen, regardless of your intervention. I was destined to be dark. Merlin saw it. This is all because of your meddling."

"Emma, we explained to you why we did what we did…" Mary-Margaret starts, but is silenced by Emma whooshing over to her like a heavy breath of wind ready to steal her soul.

"But you should have let things be!" Emma fires at her mother. Her poignant sting of abhorrence makes Mary-Margaret burst into tears. Emma lovingly grazes her mother's cheek with her one finger. Her nail is pointy and sharp, a good weapon. "Aww, oh, don't be sad, Mother. The truth does hurt, doesn't it?" Her voice is like poison, like a dagger, straight to her parents' heart. They share a heart now, and the darkness had already took over a spot in Mary-Margaret's heart before she split it in two to save David. The little piece of darkness flutters with the sound of Emma's voice.

"Yes, Emma, the truth does hurt," Mary-Margaret says with a glimmer of darkness in her eyes.

"What are you telling me? You are saying that Emma knew that snowglobe was dangerous?" Regina asks August.

"Yes. She was quite angry about it. We haven't seen her yet but I bet she's watching us now," August says, taking a look around them.

"Well we can't take any chances. I can't use magic, we don't have her dagger, but we can at least be smart about our actions. If we meet up with Emma, we should try our best to not anger her further."

"I agree with the queen, but none of us will be able to get through to her."

"Well, Captain, why don't you consider using your persuasive charms on her?"

"Emma isn't like any other woman I've met. My persuasive charms, as you like to think of them as, never worked on Emma. That's not how I won her heart."

"Killian, I know that my mom loves you. She will probably listen to you because she will think I have been turned around by my mom, Regina. You are our only chance of reaching Emma."

That softens Killian's heart. He wants to believe that he is the one to help Emma, but not knowing how far into the darkness she has gone does put a damper on his optimism.

"Emma, please stop this," David begs.

Emma has Mary-Margaret at her side, both of them with evil looking eyes fixed on David.

"I don't need you. Besides, you are supposed to be dead," Emma says.

Tears swell in David's eyes as he reaches out to his wife. "Snow, please tell me that you can hear me."

Mary-Margaret stands there like a zombie. "She can't hear you anymore. You share a heart but you don't share her mind. She knows there's no way of you saving me. You can't save anyone."

"Emma, I know this is not you talking. It's the darkness. Fight it. Don't lose hope."

"Oh, I'm so sick of hearing about hope. That's all I hear from any of you." Emma's voice echoes loud and far, shaking the area around them. David loses balance and almost falls. "On your knees, Dad." David is forced to his knees, before his wife. He looks up at her, holds out his hand. He remembers a similar time to when his wife gave him that blank, loveless look. He never wanted to experience that again, but now he is and it hurts him deep. He feels the half heart, the shared heart, starting to beat less.

"Emma, what are you doing?"

"My mother killed you. Why shouldn't I?"

"Emma… NO!"

"Emma!" Killian screams.

David feels the beating slowing down even more. He is light-headed. He falls over. Killian rushes up to Emma and grabs hold of her. Mary-Margaret is still zombiefied. "Emma, listen to me, please don't do this." Emma is unresponsive to Killian. She continues her evil gaze upon her father.

"Do something, Captain," August says.

"Mom, stop this!" Henry pleads.

"Emma, you may not understand what you're doing right now, but you're going to regret it, and I can't let you slip away from me." What might kill him, but he doesn't care; Killian grabs hold of Emma's face and kisses her. She responds to that.

Mary-Margaret comes out of her trance and grips her chest. "Charming. David!" She rushes to her husband's side. "David!" She cries over his limp body. Suddenly, David opens his eyes and puts his arms around her.

"You saved me," he whispers into her ear.

"No. Hook did."

As Killian thinks he is succeeding, Emma opens her eyes and an evil look lingers. Killian is blasted off her and lands behind her parents. "Don't think this changes anything." She disappears into a black smoke.

"Nice move, guyliner," Regina says as she keeps a watchful eye out.

Henry runs over to his grandparents and hugs them.

"She is gone. She manipulated me," Mary-Margaret says, completely hopeless.

"We have to believe she can come back, Snow."

Killian gets to his feet holding his ribs. "I want to believe that as much as you do, and for a moment I thought I was getting her back, but the darkness is very strong in her. Your wife is right. Emma is gone."

"No. I have tasted darkness and I have struggled to be good. I can't believe that the savior is completely gone. For Henry's sake, we have to try," Regina says.

"Then be prepared to step up and take charge, Majesty," Killian says.

"Oh, be sure that I'll do whatever it takes," Regina says, a sly smile, a twinkle of doom in her eyes.


	4. Chapter 4

Time to Go pt 4

David is still recuperating from his near-death experience. Mary-Margaret and Regina are having a shouting match, both accusing the other of Emma's downfall. Killian and August are smart to stay out of it and exchange a knowing glance—they have a feeling that Mary-Margaret is going to let Regina have it. Henry stays close to David, afraid that if Emma should return, she might do harm to him again. With him there, he hopes she will restrain herself. After nearly twenty minutes of yelling and saying this one is the bad guy and that one is the bad guy, August gets in between the two women.

"Look, we really need to stick together here. I didn't decide to put my life on the line to watch you two bicker. We need to get our heads wrapped around the situation. This is Emma's world. Now we all know Emma pretty well, so let's think about what we can expect, so we don't end up on someone's dinner plate."

Regina nods. Mary-Margaret relaxes her tense body. "August is right, Regina. It's this place," she looks around, "it's making us turn on each other. I am almost afraid to admit it, but I think Emma is enjoying this."

"She wants to see us tear each other apart?" Killian asks.

"It makes sense," David says, gripping his chest with phantom pains running crazy.

"We can't hurt her," Henry says, making sure that his full voice penetrates their weary minds.

"Henry, I don't have any way of keeping you safe. If Emma decides that she wants to…"

"Enough. You're scaring the lad. The last thing he needs is you crushing his hope." Killian motions for Henry to come over to him. As Henry walks over, he looks at Regina with a crushed heart. He smiles at Killian, proud and happy that his mother is with him. It only took how long?

Mary-Margaret looks David over carefully. "Are you sure you are all right?"

"I'm fine. Just a little heartburn."

"Well I guess we better find food. Who wants to come with me?" Regina says.

"I will. I am the most skilled at hunting," Mary-Margaret says.

"Good. Me and August are going to try and find some fresh water," David says, motioning for August to follow him in the opposite direction Regina and his wife went.

Henry sort of wanders around in a circle. "What are you doing, Henry?"

"I can feel her. It really scares me. But it also makes me happy that she's nearby."

Killian puts his hand on Henry's shoulder. "Why do you think August is so connected to Emma?"

"I don't know. Maybe it's because he was there when she came through as a baby. Maybe it's because he is what sparked the possibility of magic inside her. Are you really jealous of August?"

Killian smirks, that undeniable flirtatious smirk he often gives women, but as of late he does it anytime he's around Emma or even thinks about her. "I just can't help wondering if Neal hadn't died, he and Emma might have reconciled. I know that'd make you happy. And I can't help but wonder that under different circumstances, she and August would have become something, because of the history they share."

"Look, Killian, my dad was a good man, but he hurt my mom deeply. She never forgave him. Yeah, she loved him, but it's different with you."

"How so? I have hurt your mother deeply too."

"For one thing, you have given up so much for her. Your ship, your wicked ways, and you've risked your life every second you've been around her. My dad could never forgive himself for what he had to do to my mom back then, and he knew that she had moved on. You sort of complete my mom better than he did. It's like she had to go through all this to meet you, to be with you."

Killian smiles. "You are starting to sound like Tinkerbell."

"Well, she was right about my other mom, wasn't she?"

* * *

"Regina, I need to sit down or something. I'm so tired." Mary-Margaret sits down against a tree and closes her eyes.

"Snow, you have to keep going. Come on." Regina tries to pull Mary-Margaret up but it's no use. She is fast asleep. "Great." Regina sits down next to her and closes her eyes. "I suppose a short nap won't hurt."

The forest around them becomes dark, like nightfall, but the sun is still shining. Well it could be the sun, but they aren't technically in a real world so the light could be coming from anything. Regina opens her eyes. They dart from side to side as she feels an eerie presence flowing in around her. "Emma?"

A floating orb full of red blinking lights floats over to her. She stands, ready for anything. "Don't be scared, Regina," Emma's voice echoes around her. The orb breaks apart and out pops Emma. At first there is a blinding white light around her, then the red light from inside the orb pulls together and forms a glamorous, twinkling, red ball gown. Her hair is done up in a bun with a red ribbon holding it together. She is absolutely stunning.

"Emma." She turns to Mary-Margaret but Emma pulls her around.

"Don't wake her. I want to talk to you."

"Whatever has to be done, I will do. Whatever it takes to get you back to your family I will help make it happen."

"Oh, I wish it were that simple. See, I am happy here. I have no rules, no boundaries, and no one to tell me that I need to save them and bring them a happy ending. Here, only my happiness matters."

"But Emma, your happiness is with your family, with Henry, and… Hook."

Emma smiles but it's not a pleasant, friendly smile. It's a wicked one. "Oh, I have plans for them. They really shouldn't have come here."

"Emma… leave Henry alone. Please. He's done nothing wrong."

"If I let you leave with him, will you swear to me that you will destroy that snowglobe?"

"There is a way out of here?" Regina is on pins and needles. It can't be true."

"I'm going to let you in on a little secret. Under no circumstances are you to tell anyone." Regina nods. Emma leans in and whispers into Regina's ear. Regina's eyes light up with shock and amazement, then she frowns, knowing how much this secret is going to upset so many people.

* * *

David slows down as they approach a river. August looks around for something to fill the water up in. "I thought you guys always came prepared."

"Do you feel tired?"

"Nope. Here we go." August picks up a hollowed out rock and scoops water up into it. He takes a sip. "Here, you want some?" As he turns around, David is asleep on the ground. August walks over and is about to sprinkle some water onto him when Emma appears. "Emma."

"I have you to thank for so much. I want to repay the favor that you gave me."

"Emma, what is this place?"

"I'll tell you, if you promise me something."

"Okay."

"How do you know about the snowglobe?"

"I found it, a long time ago. I wanted to give it to you when I met up with you the first time I arrived in Storybrooke, but things got out of hand and my main objective was getting you to believe in magic. The snowglobe has an interesting connection to you." Emma moves in closer to August. He becomes a little hesitant about continuing, until he remembers that Emma could crush him right now if he displeases her. "The fake flakes inside it became real snow the day you were born. The magic they hold became stronger the day your magic was embraced. And they've taken on strange magical properties as your magic grows. When your magic reaches its peak, the connection to the snowglobe will be complete. It's your light side, Emma. Your purity, your selflessness, your love, that's what powers it. But as your darkness grows, the connection will take a turn to the dark side. When that happens, it's going to explode, like a bomb. The darkness is going to swim through you into it and into Storybrooke, and then wherever it wants to."

She actually looks scared, or she's pretending to be, since she is the Dark One. "I don't want to see Henry get hurt. Even Rumpelstiltskin still loved as the Dark One. But I can't forgive some people for what they've done."

"Emma, what have they done? You did this to yourself."

"No. I found out something along the way that no one knows of, not even Merlin."

August leans in close to Emma. "What is it?"

"I'm not sure I can trust you. So you've given me no choice."

August backs away, not ready for whatever dark thing she's going to do but he hasn't got a choice. He can't run, he can't hide. She steps closer to him. She puts her hand against his face and rubs gently. "Shh… stop your heart from quivering." Suddenly, her eyes turn black, her dress turns black, lace and silk and leather all combined into one. A black cape behind her that wraps around August's body like a seductive creature of the night. Her complexion changes from normal to pale as snow. Her lips turn blood-red. Her hair falls out of the bun and blows around her face. She parts her lips and kisses August on the mouth. As she pulls away, his face is full of pain. He lurches forward with his hand against his chest. Emma has something in her hand. He can't see it right away, until she brings it around from underneath. His heart. She waves her free hand over it and it turns to wood. It continues to beat. She whispers over it then plunges it back into his chest. His body turns to wood then turns back to flesh.

He falls to his knees. "What have you done, Emma?"

"I've given myself some insurance that I won't have to worry about you screwing things up."

He looks on confused. "Did you curse me?"

"Anytime I feel that you are a threat to me, you're going to turn to wood and won't be able to speak or act. You will stand there like a tree.

"What are you going to do to your parents, to Killian, to everyone else?"

"I am sending you back, along with Regina and Henry. I have a little snack for them when they return to the real section of the Enchanted Forest. As for my parents and Killian, they are going to see what this Dark One is capable of. If they thought Rumpelstiltskin was insurmountable, they haven't seen true darkness yet."

August starts panting and sweat pours down his forehead. "The real section of the Enchanted Forest?" he says.

"On your feet, slave."

August stands up and awaits Emma's next action.


	5. Chapter 5

Time to Go pt 5

Regina paces back and forth as sleeping Mary-Margaret wrestles with herself. Regina is about to wake her when Emma appears. "Uh-uh, Regina. We have a deal."

Regina cringes, she remembers her deals with Rumpelstiltskin. She never seemed satisfied with any of them. "Deals with you Emma bring a lot of heartache. I can't believe you are going to allow this terrible thing to happen."

"Be grateful that I am sparing you. I don't want to see Henry alone. I know you'll take care of him. But be warned, if that snowglobe isn't destroyed, the creature I'm sending with you will take your life. I have no control over it once it is let loose."

Regina nods. "I actually feel bad for Snow. I wanted her dead many times, but knowing what you have planned is worse than anything I could invent. You are truly dark, Emma." A smirk forms. "What are you going to do to your pirate?"

Emma smiles devilishly. "I'm not going to kill him. But he is going to suffer for what has happened. What he did is unforgivable." Emma transformed her outfit into black leather pants, leather vest and a black long-sleeved collared shirt. Fitting for the Dark One. A bit of shimmer and shine along her neck and fingertips that is very noticeable and Regina takes special interest.

"What is that, Emma? The gold flakes on your skin? It reminds me of Rumpelstiltskin's Dark One? Are you finally becoming him?"

Emma turns around so Regina can't look. "Becoming him? You best be going, Regina, before I change my mind. Find the Dark Faerie's wand where I told you to look and say my name three times. That will take you to Storybrooke."

"Goodbye, Emma." Regina walks away.

Emma kneels down before her mother. "Now, Mom, what you say we begin this game?"

Henry closes his eyes and takes a deep breath. "Emma Swan, are you here?"

"Of course I am, Henry."

"Mom, does this forest ever end?"

"No. It goes on forever. But there are dangers out there, Henry. You need to leave. Go home." Henry rushes towards her but she puts an invisible shield between them. "Henry, it isn't safe for you. Go back with Regina. I've told her how to leave."

"Come with us."

"I can't do that."

"When can you do that?" Henry is very persistent, he tries to reach out to her.

"I don't know, Henry."

"At least you can be honest with me. Don't lie about your future. I know that you know what's going to happen to you."

She waves away the invisible shield and embraces Henry. "Rumpelstiltskin saw into his future and saw what needed to be done. I guess you can say I sort of caught a glimpse into the future and saw what needs to be done to me."

"You're not going to kill yourself. I won't let you."

'Oh, Henry," she takes Henry's face into her hands and kisses his forehead, "I am not going to kill myself. I'm going to kill the light inside me. The darkness is growing. It needs more of me. I have become its true vessel. I am its true source of power. You don't understand how it feels." Her voice is changing. It is becoming intense, sensuous, ravaging. "The darkness flows through me, constantly flowing and pulling me closer to…"

"Mom?"

Emma comes out of the strong hold that is over her. "Henry." She suddenly grabs Henry and pulls him close to her. With a true panic in her voice, "Henry, you get out of here. I can't hold it back. I don't want to hurt you. Please, go."

"Okay, Mom. Promise me though, promise me that you will try to fight it. There are those who still love you."

Emma is starting to struggle with herself. The pull of darkness is wearing her down. "I promise, Henry. Go."

He slips away from her grip and she starts to weep. The tears dry up fast as a vicious look springs upon her face.

* * *

Regina and Henry find each other, exchange information they are allowed to share, and instantly hug. As Henry accepts what Regina was told to do, he offers another plan of attack against the darkness. "The dagger. We need to find it and find a way to destroy it. There has to be a way."

"I'm sure there is. And if there is, we will find it. But the dagger is well hidden somewhere in this world."

"I'm starting to think it isn't."

"What do you mean?"

"He means that the dagger is inside the Enchanted Forest, near the Dark One's vault," August says. He steps in closer but is still wary. "I am sure Emma is on her way to Killian right now so I can speak a little freely. Emma is very clever and she wouldn't risk her dagger being here in case we stumbled upon it."

"We are going back to Storybrooke," Regina says.

"No, you aren't. We are heading to the Enchanted Forest."

"How do you know?"

"Because Emma let something slip."

* * *

Killian plays with his hook. He stops when he feels he isn't alone. "Emma, is that you?"

"It's still me," Emma says as she appears before him. She is dressed in a silky black dress that Killian can't take his eyes off of. She hesitates at falling into his arms.

Killian resists the urge to grab her and kiss her because he is so upset that she has embraced the darkness. "Emma, why have you done this?"

"This is who I was meant to be. It was inevitable. Merlin's prophecy, it is all crap. This is who I needed to become. Not the savior. The Dark One."

Killian can't help himself. He rushes towards her and brings her into his arms. She nuzzles against his neck. He pulls himself away and looks into her eyes. "I went blindly into a portal after you, and now I'm in this bloody cursed world of yours, and still I'd go through whatever you asked me to. If only to hear you say…"

She silences his words with a finger against his lips. "You know, I meant when I said I love you. It doesn't change my feelings towards you being the Dark One. In fact, it enhances them, a lot." She puts her arms around him and pulls him closer to her. "You can kiss me. I won't poison you."

He can't resist her. He puts his hand gently around the back of her neck and they touch lips, softly at first, then they both let go of their restraints and enter into a passionate kissing match. She is forceful, he is catching up. When they part she winks at him. "I definitely need to keep you around." She walks away, kind of swishing her hips like a female cat in heat. "Coming, Captain?" She wiggles her finger behind her, indicating for him to follow.

Killian catches up to her and puts his arm around her. "Emma, where are we going?"

"We are here."

Killian looks through the bushes and sees David and Mary-Margaret standing there talking. The same conversation they had when he realized that she was the love of his life. "We've seen this before. What is the meaning of this, Swan?"

"Just watch. I find it quite enjoyable."

As David watches Snow put on the ring and he realizes that she is the one for him, Snow turns and runs off with the pouch of jewels and the gold coins and the ring. David is about to run after her when King Midas shows up, accuses him of betraying his daughter, and turns David into a gold statue.

Emma laughs madly. Almost like Rumpelstiltskin laughed when he was the Dark One. "Emma, what have you done?"

"There are no happy endings in my world." She continues laughing.

David, the gold statue, is carried away by some of Midas's men. Killian now understands how deep he is in this pretend world of Emma's.


	6. Chapter 6

Time to Go pt 6

Emma brings Killian to a small cottage that has vibrant wildflowers clinging to its sides. Ivy over the front door that looks like a wedding arch. "What is this?" Killian asks, afraid to let go of Emma's hand, in case it is the last time he will hold her.

"Home. For me. But now for us." She smiles like the Emma he remembers.

He decides to be a little playful, in an attempt to maybe reconnect to the old Emma. "You asking me to move in with you, Swan?"

She blushes. "Killian, we have been through a lot together. There isn't anything for you in the Enchanted Forest or in Storybrooke. Is it so bad to live here forever with me?"

"Of course not, Swan. I just figured we'd live amongst friends and family."

Her warmth, her light, fade. He said the wrong words.

"Friends. Family. You know what friends and family do to a person? They betray them. They stab you in the back and pretend that everything is okay. Then they want to go home and still pretend that everything is okay. I don't need friends. I don't need family." She snuggles with him and grabs him by the collar of his jacket. "I only need you."

"What have I done to you, Emma?"

"You really want to know?"

"I believe I deserve the truth."

She loosens her grip on him. "You… sided with them."

Now Killian remembers. The look of despair and regret cloud his eyes and make him feel weak. "I thought…"

"You thought what? You were doing the right thing? Killian, people always have the best intentions, but usually, it's those best intentions that bring out the worst. You're right. I didn't want to become the Dark One, but now that I am, I see clearly. You all used me. Whatever needed to be done got done because I was the savior. No one else could do anything heroic except me. Where it stands to truth that you never lied to me, I can forgive you in time. But my parents… there is no forgiveness. They've crossed the last line of patience and respect. They need to suffer. They've put me through enough suffering."

Killian quickly pulls Emma into his arms. He holds her close, rubs her back. "Emma, I don't want to lose you. I don't want to become a monster again, either. But I feel I will if I continue to be with you."

"You breaking up with me?"

He doesn't want to admit how close he is to giving into the darkness. "Temporarily."

"You mean until I am no longer the Dark One. Wake up, pirate! I am not going to be anything but the Dark One. I thought you would have realized that there is no turning back. If somehow someone succeeds in freeing me, then I die. You understand that? To be free of the dagger is to be free of life, of your soul. Is that what you want?" Killian is getting nervous. "If they fail, I remain this forever, but I'll be alive."

"Until someone decides to kill you and become the Dark One. Don't you see, Emma, there is no happy ending for you as the Dark One. Fight the darkness, come back to me."

She is ready to break down, to break apart. She puts her arm around him to support herself. Her body feels so heavy. The darkness is one heavy "ball and chain". Her willpower is nearly gone. "Fight?" She giggles like Dark One Rumpelstiltskin. "You are done with me. I will let you return to Storybrooke."

"No. I will stay here with you. Forget what I said."

"I'm repulsive to you. Henry likes you now. You can remind him of his dad and me, every day. Keep the Emma they loved alive." She puts her other hand against his face. "I'm so sorry, Killian. I don't want to be tempted to kill you. I couldn't bear it if you died, especially at my hand." Before he can pull away or do anything else, she gently kisses him. His hand falls under her chin. He doesn't want to let go, but he has to.

"Emma said the Dark Faerie's wand would be right here, inside this rotting tree stump," Regina says.

"And you're going to stick your hand in there without a second thought?" August says.

"No. I'm going to… well I don't know."

"She could be lying. Dark One lies."

"My mom wants me to get home safely. Of all people, she wouldn't want me to get hurt so she must be telling the truth."

"I hope so, Henry," August says.

"You forget, August, Rumpelstiltskin lied many times, but he also told the truth when it came to his son, my dad."

"Yes, but he fell into the darkness big time after Neal died. Not even Belle could keep him grounded."

"That imp had everything in motion from the start. He loves Belle, but his lust for power and control, overwhelmed him. That isn't the case with Emma. She isn't after power or control. She wants to be left alone. She is riddled with pain from the things we did to her. That caused her descent into darkness. But she was also born with the opportunity to embrace the darkness. Capable of being light and dark. She can't find a balance. If she could and maintained it, we wouldn't be having this conversation right now. We need to find that dagger. Screw Emma's request."

"What request is that?" August asks.

"Emma was letting me return home with Henry, on one condition. I have to destroy that snowglobe."

"No, Regina. That would be a very bad idea. You don't realize what that things holds. You want Emma to come back to us in one piece, you will not touch that thing."

"That is exactly why I said screw her condition. I'm going to do whatever it takes to keep my son safe and save his mother. So we are going to the Enchanted Forest and we are finding the Dark One dagger."

"I thought you said you wanted to go home?" Henry says, happy but unsure at the same time.

"We are. The Enchanted Forest would have been your home if Emma had met your father there. We are going back to where we belong. Storybrooke was a fantasy of mine."

"You going to let everyone in Storybrooke just rot? You've become the evil queen again, Regina."

"No. For once I am doing what is right without the remorse or regret. The salvation for Emma lies in the Enchanted Forest. I'm going to take on her previous role, seeing that she is quite content being evil, like I was."

Henry smiles.

"You know the vault is going to be heavily guarded."

"That's okay. At least there I will have my magic back. And don't worry, puppet, I won't hurt you. But don't think about abandoning us when we get there." Regina kneels down before the rotting stump and rolls up her sleeve. "I bet this is going to be like old times." She plunges her hand into the wood and digs around. She smiles when she feels she has something. She pulls her hand out and she is holding the Dark Faerie's wand. "Now, let's go save our savior."

Emma grips her chest. She looks away from her mother. "Regina. Clever little queen." She turns back to her mother. Her father is standing next to her. His facial features expressing true horror and shock. "You should have stayed away. Sorry, folks. The Dark One is not known for being very nice. I know you wanted a happy ending for me. Well, we are all together. This isn't what you had planned but it is cozy. You get to spend eternity with your daughter. You'll grow to like this place. You're going to love the adventures I have planned for you. Just you wait."

Mary-Margaret is running, not for her life, but after something or someone. She is in her Snow White bandit outfit. A bow across her back with a quiver and a dagger strapped to the inside of her boot. Her hair is long and full of bits of crushed leaves. Like she had been rolling around on the forest's floor. She looks up from footprints in the mud. "Charming, I found him!"

David comes running over to her with his sword high and princely attire stained with dirt and grass. "Snow, are you sure? He is a pirate. They are very cunning."

"Oh, I'm sure, Charming. I can smell the sea air coming off him. He is very close."

"What about the beast that is after him too?"

"We will do our best to help Captain Hook. Let's just hope that we aren't too late." She runs off with David behind her.

Emma peeks around a tree and smiles, deliciously happy about the turn of events. A game to keep her occupied.

Killian stops at a tree, panting. "Bloody hell. The woman couldn't just let me go. No, she's going to make a game of it. Very well, Swan. Two can play at this game." He looks around the tree and sees the giant monster coming for him. A two-headed beast with one head that of a wolf and bear hybrid, and the other a hooded head with a red blank face. No features whatsoever, just an egg-shaped face that is red. The beast catches Killian's scent and charges for him. Killian pulls his sword and prepares for the encounter.

Regina takes a deep breath then waves the wand in front of her. A portal opens and she walks Henry through, then walks August through. She takes one look back then leaps into the portal.

Emma suddenly feels different, like a piece of her soul has escaped her body. "Enough!"

David and Mary-Margaret appear before her, on the ground, motionless. Killian appears next, tied up around a tree.

"What have you done?" She circles Killian. "What have you done?!" She unties Killian with a wave of her hand and the rope falls off him. "I have a new game for you, Hook. You are going to the Enchanted Forest to kill Regina." A thick black smoke engulfs Killian and the pretty face disappears, to be replaced with a ghostly face that exudes a slimy green goo and smells like rotten milk. "Don't stop until Regina's heart is crushed in your hand."


	7. Chapter 7

Time to Go pt 7

A portal opens up in the Enchanted Forest. Just on the outskirts of Snow White and Regina's old palace. Henry and August come out of the portal first, then Regina jumps out. It takes them a few minutes to regain their balance. "Where is the Dark One's vault, Mom?"

Regina rolls the Dark Faerie's wand back and forth on the palm of her hand. "Be careful, Regina. We don't need that breaking."

"It'd take more than simple rolling to break it. Now, let's see if this wand can do more than just open portals." She waves it above her head, concentrating hard on the Dark One's vault. Just as it seems she is gaining access to its location, she doubles over in pain and grips at her stomach. "It can't be."

"Mom?" Henry rushes to Regina's side. "What is it?"

The unbelievable just became a reality.

* * *

Emma walks Killian the ghostly monster she made him, over to a tree that is all too familiar to us. It's her tree, the one she and August came through. "Once you step inside here, you will be taken to the Enchanted Forest. I've orchestrated it that way. It's my way of returning to the real world." Killian does not talk, she made it so he can't. He has one purpose: to kill. "Whatever happens, you don't lay a finger on Henry. And August, I don't want Henry all alone. But since Regina won't do what I asked, he might. They don't know about a little secret. Storybrooke doesn't exist anymore. I destroyed it. Everyone is back in the Enchanted Forest and that's where they will stay. If they should try to get to my vault, I will need you to stop them from getting inside. You see, there's an old friend in there that I don't want anyone to disturb. I know you won't fail me, Killian." She waves her hand over the hole in the tree and it glows bright. Blinding white light. Killian crawls inside and instantly vanishes.

Mary-Margaret and David run over. "Emma!" They cry out.

Emma turns to them. "You want to go back to your precious world? Fine. But you aren't going to like it." She uses her dark power to throw them into the tree. They vanish like Killian.

* * *

There is darkness all around us. We see a sliver of light as Mary-Margaret lands inside a dark room with torches around her. "Hello? Is anyone here?" Could be a prison cell, but it is far too big. Could be her palace, but that's highly unlikely.

A voice very low, almost a whisper, speaks, but it's impossible to discover its identity: male or female. "It'll all be all right, Dearie."

* * *

David wakes up in his Enchanted Forest clothes, sitting against a rock. A face he did not expect to see greets him with a big smile. "Brother."

"James?"

James jumps down from above David and hugs him. "You must congratulate me on my wedding. When you decided not to marry Midas's daughter, he gave her to me. She is not my choice, but think about all the riches that await us. I can't wait until we go on our new adventure."

"James, you were killed."

"Time is a funny thing here. It seems the world has flipped and things that were, are not now. I don't put much thought into it anymore."

David stands, believing he is inside a dream. More like a nightmare. "Do you know Snow White?"

"Oh yes. Your beloved. Queen Regina tried to save her, but someone took the Dark Faerie wand from her palace and used it to take Snow White away. We do not know where. This is to be our next big adventure. I am excited. Regina wanted to go, but seeing as she is pregnant…"

"What?"

"Yes, she and Sir Robin are expecting a child. Those trolls really knocked you out hard this time."

"Trolls?" David rubbed the back of his head and felt a bump.

"Come. Let us away to the palace and Abigal will see to your wound. She is growing tired of patching you up. You should be more like me, let the guards take the heavy blows."

* * *

Killian wakes up on the deck of a ship. He rubs his eyes then gets to his feet. "No. No."

"Captain?" Smee says.

"Where are we, Mr. Smee?"

"On the Jolly Roger. Where you asked us to sail to… Neverland."

Killian walks over to the wheel. "Clever, Dark One."

"Captain, is everything all right? You look a little flustered."

"I'm fine. Remind me why we are in Neverland again."

Smee looks at Killian as if he asked the most absurd question. "You sure you're all right, Captain?"

"Answer me, Smee!"

"You said you need to kill the Dark One. You said you need time to figure out how to do so. You told us to sail for Neverland, where we will never grow old, until you discover the Dark One's weakness."

"And who is the Dark One? Rumpelstiltskin?"

"No, Captain. It's a woman. Swan, Emma Swan."

"Emma," Killian says, softly. "I see what you have planned for me now, Swan."

"Is there a problem, Captain? You still want to kill the Dark One, don't you? After all, she took your soul and made that horrible creature with it. It searches now for Queen Regina, who is with child. If you have changed your mind about killing the Dark One, then we should try to help our friend the Queen."

"No."

"So we are to kill the Dark One?"

"Aye. Carry on, Mr. Smee."

* * *

Regina paces back and forth in her palace, in the drawing room. Robin is unsettled too. "Why is it so terrible to be pregnant?"

"Because…"

"Because we are not officially married?"

"No. I'm telling you this is dark magic. I cannot get pregnant."

"What does dark magic have to do with it?"

She points to the wooden statue of August. "He defied the Dark One and look what happened to him."

"Pinocchio made a mistake in believing he had the love of the Dark One."

"And Captain Hook?"

"It is sad business what happened to Killian, but he will find a way to get out of that curse. He has sailed for Neverland. He knew you couldn't keep him protected here. Not when the Dark One is planning her next move. I must meet with Prince James today and his brother David. We must improve our defenses against the darkness. You could dabble in dark magic again."

"No. Never."

* * *

Killian and Smee meet up with Tinkerbell on Neverland. "What brings you back here?"

"Miss Bell, we need to talk to Pan."

"He isn't interested in your new Dark One nonsense."

Tinkerbell changes her size to that of a small faerie and flies off.

"Captain, something tells me this is a bad idea."

"Calm yourself, Smee."

Moments later, Peter Pan comes from the forest and actually startles Killian.

"Captain Hook, what can I do for you now?"

"This Dark One is different from Rumpelstiltskin. I need help in defeating her."

Pan laughed. "Is it because it's a woman and you love her, or is it because dear old Rumpel is still pulling the strings?"

"What?"

"Come now, Killian, you know as well as I do that Emma isn't the Dark One you have to worry about."

"Rumpelstiltskin is a coma, he is not the Dark One anymore."

"You so sure about that? I think perhaps it's time that you stop assuming you know anything about the Dark One. It's very old. A very old entity that is trying to get back what it lost."

"And what is that?"

Pan circled Killian and Smee a few times. "Why, it's purpose of course. It has lost its purpose and must find it. Emma is just a piece of the puzzle, the key. But Rumpelstiltskin is the one who is going to make it happen. If Regina's child is born and the flakes in that snowglobe glow a bright, sparkling white, then Emma's light is going to be sacrificed and she will become the weapon of Rumpelstiltskin. No more dagger, no more curse, but he will be the Darkness that feeds her."

Killian came face to face with Pan. "What must I do?"

"Find that snowglobe and make sure that it stays just the way it is now. Don't let the flakes ever change. I don't mind telling you that it won't be easy, because of what Emma has planned. Oh, it's very bad, worse than what I've done."

"I can handle it." Killian and Smee prepare to leave.

"Where are you going, Captain?"

"To my ship, to sail out of here and find that bloody snowglobe and make sure Regina doesn't give birth."

"But I didn't give you permission to leave. You have to do something for me first. Like old times."

"What?"

"Be advised, that whatever I ask you to do will actually happen. It will be part of the current timeline that you need to restore. Just in case you think there is some bizarre time travel that you're trapped in.'

"Tell me and let me be done with it."

The evil that Pan is shines through.

* * *

Killian walks over to Tinkerbell's little cave. "What happened?" she asks.

"Oh, he is the same demon he always was."

"Did he tell you what you need to know?"

"Aye, he did."

"I'm glad. You can be a hero, Hook."

He closes the gap between them. A sudden thrust of his hook, her face turns to pain and agony. "No. Not a hero, love." He pulls out her heart and crushes it. As the dust flies off his hand, Tinkerbell's body falls to the ground.

Pan comes up from behind him. "Bravo, Captain."

Killian holds the Dark Faerie's wand in his hand.

"That faerie shouldn't have brought the wand here. It was really bad form of her to do it. She needed to be punished, right Captain?"

"Aye. Now what?"

"Now you're free to go. Use the wand to create your portal to the Enchanted Forest and bring you, your ship and your crew there. Don't worry, it will work for you. I have put an enchantment upon it to ensure that you can use it."

Killian nods then leaves Pan.

Pan sheds his skin and Rumpelstiltskin shines through. "Now, Emma's light will be completely gone, and I will be free."


	8. Chapter 8

Time to Go pt 8

Killian and Smee return to the Jolly Roger to find it being harassed by the Neverland mermaids. They attempt to bring the poor pirates to a watery grave, but Killian glances over the side of the ship and shows them the Dark Faerie's wand. "You best behave, for your master Pan will not be as lenient as I will be." The mermaids dive under the water and swim off.

Killian turns to the crew. "Let's pull out, lads."

As Killian is about to go to his cabin, he pulls Smee close to him. "What did I say to you that would indicate that I hate the Dark One?"

"You said that she is responsible for taking away your happiness, and that Rumpelstiltskin was cursed to be inside a deep sleep for trying to stop her from taking your hand."

Killian glances at the hook and bites his lip. Confused, aggravated, all things that Killian Jones shouldn't be at the same time. "What else happened?"

Smee is unsure why his captain is asking these questions. Still he answers. He doesn't want to anger Captain Hook, which is a side to Killian that he's been keeping at bay. "That's all. You said you'd exact revenge on her for taking your happiness and for punishing Rumpelstiltskin."

"Yes, I heard you the first time."

As Killian goes down into his cabin, Smee looks around at the crew and they all wonder the same thing: What has happened to Captain Hook?

The ship is rocking hard and Killian is trying to sleep. He wanted to get in a short nap before going to the Enchanted Forest. The Dark Faerie's wand rolls back and forth along his desk. He awakes to screaming up top. "What now?" He puts on his hook and rushes up the steps.

"What is going on here, Smee?"

Waves roll over the sides of the ship and Smee is at the wheel. Killian shoves him away and turns the wheel hard. "Smee, what has happened?"

"A storm, sir."

"That bloody demon Pan."

"Pan, Captain?"

"Aye, Peter Pan. I should have known he'd double-cross me."

"But, Captain, there is no one here by the name of Peter Pan."

Killian cannot manage control over the ship and manage his astounded expression. "Then who controls Neverland?"

"The sorcerer, Merlin."

Killian turns the wheel to the right, hard as he can. A giant wave rolls over the ship and that is the last we see of Killian Jones and his crew and his famous ship The Jolly Roger.

* * *

Mary-Margaret has been watching a candle that never goes down, never stops burning. The voice that spooked her before speaks out again. Still unrecognizable.

"It's all right. Speak slowly so I can understand you better. You don't have to show yourself or tell me your name. There has to be a way out of here and I'll find it. I have a home to get to, where I have a son that needs me. My husband is probably dead. My daughter is…"

"The Dark One," the voice says very clearly.

"Yes. Can you help me with getting the darkness out of her? We were told Merlin can, but things didn't go as well as we planned."

The voice laughs. "Merlin can't help you."

"Why is that?"

"Because he isn't the one who made the darkness. He only attempted to control it."

"Go on."

"You've been warned, Snow White. You've already blackened your heart. I wonder which part your prince got."

Mary-Margaret's eyes go wide with shock. "Who are you?"

"Heartbreak seems to follow you wherever you go, Snow White."

"I consider myself a patient woman but you are not making this easy." She tries to blow out the flame but the candle is under some enchantment. It doesn't even flicker. "You are connected to the darkness?"

"We are all connected to the darkness."

"Tell me your name."

"So demanding." A shadowy figure emerges from the darkness around her, comes into the light of the flame. It takes on the shape of Rumpelstiltskin.

"I knew it. You have come out of that coma."

"Not exactly. Whatever question you ask, I will answer." He raises a finger at her. "Know this. If you dare to lie to me, I will tell you nothing."

"I am not making deals with you anymore."

"It's not a deal." The Rumpelstiltskin exterior fades and is replaced by a figure dressed in darkness and smells like a tomb.

"Who are you?"

It shakes off the darkness to reveal a handsome man with dark hair and eyes wearing a black suit. "Oh, it always tingles a little when I do this." He shakes off the last bit of darkness. "This is my true form. You should feel honored, since I never show this to anyone."

"What is your name?"

"I can have many names, but you can call me Mr. D.'

"You're the entity Darkness."

"Yes. I didn't ask to be seen as the enemy for you mortals. You put blame on me because you couldn't handle harnessing dark magic. Boo-hoo. I am forced to show up whenever one of you decides to be all special. It's up to me to give or take, and often I'm doing all the giving and getting nothing in return, except for a bad reputation."

"You said we could do a question-answer thing."

"Ask your question. Only one question."

"What is this place?"

"It's the Dark One's vault."

"She sent me to the vault."

"Don't be mistaken, it isn't just any Dark One's vault. It's _the_ Dark One's vault. It's where my prison sentence was created. This isn't the one where Rumpelstiltskin rose from, was reborn from."

"You need to find your purpose. You need to restore the balance. Find your way back to your version of the light."

"I can't do that. Emma and Rumpelstiltskin have made that impossible. Your daughter doesn't even know how much she craves that power. Even if she is able to break free from it, she will never truly be free of it. None of you understand what has happened."

She reaches out for the man but he recoils. "Don't touch me. You wouldn't want to feel pure darkness."

"We can save you."

Darkness sits down before her. "It's not that easy. Something happened to me when mortals starting playing with magic. There was others before Merlin and his flock of idiots."

"Let me help you."

"Can you? You're just a mortal with no magic."

"Emma. My daughter can help you. She will hear you out, understand what she is doing wrong, and then all will be fine."

"Your daughter is one of the most evil mortals I've ever encountered." He turns away and is about to take on his dark image.

"Wait. It's Rumpelstiltskin that is the enemy."

"No. It's both of them. Rumpelstiltskin was born a coward. Emma was born a savior. It's two of the worst personalities to possess. When you are weak, you crave power so you can overcome your cowardice. When you are already a hero, you crave a way out of it."

It suddenly dawns on her. "Oh, my… they balance each other. That's why he has always shown an interest in her."

"He favors many women, but he only knows of one other woman who is of equal power, who is the only one known to be scared of your daughter."

"Zelena."

"Yes, Rumpelstiltskin and Emma balance each other, and guess what… Zelena is the link in between that brings them together. You have no idea what kind of magic you're messing with. You mortals and your senseless hope quests." He turns away and grins, then turns back to her.

"I don't understand. What makes Zelena so powerful?"

"If I tell you, you might be tempted to kill her, and I can't allow that. That kind of power is so strong, that even I fear it."

* * *

Killian arrives on the shores of Snow White's palace. "All of you are to stay aboard the ship until my return. Under no circumstances are you to try and leave. Guard the ship with your lives."

"But, Captain, why do I feel so detached from my body?" Smee asks.

"Stop asking questions and do as I say." Killian plants his feet on the ground and stares down at the Dark Faerie's wand. It doesn't take long for him to be found.

"Just what do you think you're doing, pirate?" Regina asks.

"Your Majesty," he bows low.

"Hand that wand over right now. I knew Tinkerbell couldn't be trusted."

"With all due respect, I don't trust anyone with this."

"You should trust me. Emma has cursed your body and soul. Who knows what can happen when you possess the wand?"

Killian reluctantly hands it over to her. "Can you cure me?"

"It's Emma's dark magic. I wouldn't even know where to start."

"Where's this bloody snowglobe?"

"There's the million dollar question. Robin has gone to talk with Prince James and David. They are going on a quest to find Snow White. I've had to find distractions for Henry so he won't pester me about saving his mother." She points over to the front of the palace and Henry is talking with a pretty girl.

"What has happened, Regina?"

"Storybrooke is destroyed. There is no bringing it back. Not even a dark curse can bring it back. Emma has made sure that we are stuck here forever."

"What is so wrong with that? We are all from here."

"Henry isn't. He can adapt pretty well, but I've grown so accustomed to that Storybrooke, that I miss it."

"I guess I will join James and David on this quest to find Snow White."

"Not just yet. We have to make sure that you can be trusted. Stay here for a few days. I will make sure their little quest is delayed for those few days." She smirks like the evil queen then motions for Killian to head inside.

* * *

James and David take Robin for a walk around the great city Midas has built. Abigal leaves the men to do their talking about the monsters, the dangers they will face.

"I appreciate you wanting to bring me along, but I cannot leave Regina."

"Come on, she isn't that far long and you will be back before she starts showing," James says.

"I will talk it over with Regina. What news about the location of your wife?"

"According to James's scouts, they picked up a trail that they believe is Snow's and it's heading towards the Dark One's vault."

"Why would she go there?"

"Probably the Dark One put her there," James says.

* * *

Killian paces the hallway and waits for Regina to tell him any update of the situation. To his surprise, it's Robin that comes to him. "Captain. I am in a dilemma. James and David want me to go with them, but I cannot leave Regina alone. What should I do?"

"Go. I will stay and protect her."

"Really?"

Killian nods nervously.

"Thanks, mate. I will tell Regina."

Killian crashes into the side of the hallway. He struggles as the ghostly monster inside him is trying to break free. He starts sweating and runs for a place to hide. He falls into a bedroom. His eyes glow a ghoulish blue. He falls onto the bed.

"Killian. Stay strong. Don't let the darkness take you," Emma says.

Killian looks around but doesn't see her. He continues to struggle.

Emma sits down on the bed and strokes his back. "Shh, calm yourself."

He rolls onto his back and looks up at her. "Emma, take this away from me. I beg of you."

"I shall heal you with a kiss." She leans down to kiss him, but he pushes her away.

"I don't need your poisonous kisses. Take this from me."

"Kill Regina and I will lift the curse from you. Find that snowglobe and destroy it and I will let you return to your pirate ways."

He reaches up for her. "Emma, I don't want that life. That is not how I started out and that's not how I want to end. Let's just forget this dark stuff and go home."

"You will never understand," she says, her face a void. No emotions, nothing. She is a blank canvas for anyone to paint whatever they want.

Regina comes into the bedroom and Killian sort of wonders if she sees Emma, but Emma isn't there. It was an illusion. "There you are, Captain. What are you doing in here?"

"I wasn't feeling well."

Regina walks over to check him out. He moves away from her. "If you want me to help you, then you will have to be a little more cooperative."

"Aye, and you will have to be a little more understanding, Your Majesty."

Seeing that they are at an impasse, she decides to give him some space.


	9. Chapter 9

Time To Go pt 9

Mary-Margaret holds onto the side of a stone wall and keeps reminding herself that David will find her. He will always find her. Her encounter with Darkness himself, or itself, depending on the form it comes in, has shown her that hope isn't always their shield. Sometimes it's a weakness. She is torn, desperately. How she wants to be home with her family, but also she wants to learn more about Darkness. Who really changed him?

* * *

Henry isn't being satisfied as well as Regina hoped. Killian has returned to his ship to check on his crew. She decides to take Henry for a walk, with the intent on making him see things as they are, not as he wishes them to be.

"I already know what you're up to, so save it."

"Henry, this attitude of yours needs to stop. I am doing my best."

He looks down at her belly. She will start to show soon and those pretty dresses of hers will become crumpled up in the back of a closet. "You don't care anymore. You've got your baby on the way. Whatever happens to my mother doesn't affect your happiness. And you won't need me either, because you'll have a new son, or a daughter. Someone who is part of you."

Regina is very hurt by this. She never expected him to say such things. "Henry, I am going to forget you said this. I know how upset you are, but if you ever say this to me again…"

"You'll what? Kill me? Go ahead. My mom almost did. And you never really wanted me, so it's not a loss to you." Henry runs off and Regina could poof and grab him, but she is too hurt to continue their argument.

* * *

Henry finds Killian and carries the argument to him. "You! Captain Hook. Come down off your ship."

"Now, you behave yourselves and I'll be back in a while," Killian says to his crew.

"But, Captain, there is something wrong here. We are not hungry, we are not thirsty. What happened to us on the water?"

"Smee, you will shut your mouth before you swallow my hook." He raises his hook and taps the tip of Smee's mouth. Killian comes down off the ship to the fired up Henry.

"You love my mom?"

"Henry, what is this about? You know I do."

"Would you want her to get rid of me if you and her had a child?"

Killian almost blushes. "Is this about Regina?"

"I thought she couldn't get pregnant. She told me she couldn't."

"It seems that Emma is not all dark. She gave this blessing to Regina. She is trying to do good."

"You're only saying that because you love my mom."

"No. I'm saying that because it's the truth."

Henry looks up at the ship and bears a strange expression. "Killian, what is wrong with your crew?"

Killian turns towards the ship with a knowing look. There is a blue aura around each crew member and their skin is slowly fading away.

"Is it a curse?"

"Aye. The curse of death. They are dead."

"What about you?"

"Your mother put a curse upon me and it looks like it's kept me safe from death. But who knows for how long. I never should have went to Neverland, but your mother likes playing games."

Henry hugs Killian. "I'm going to help you."

"Henry!" Killian bites his lip then heads back to the ship.

* * *

"Mom?" Henry says, looking around the palace.

Regina comes down the hallway. She is pale, sick. She has her hand over her stomach.

"What's wrong?"

"I think something is wrong with the baby."

"I need you to fix Killian. My mom has him under a curse and I know you can help him."

"Maybe." She tries to make it to her bedroom. Henry has her lean on him.

Regina looks through her dresser and then remembers that she hid it with a cloaking spell. She waves her hand and the Dark Faerie wand appears. "It's possible I can take away the curse with this. But Hook doesn't want me to use it."

"He has no choice."

Regina and Henry walk down to the shore where Killian is arguing with his crew. Regina poofs her and Henry on board.

"The evil queen," Smee says.

Killian's eyes grow wide when he sees the wand. "Regina, don't use it."

"It's for your own good." She gives it a wave and then moves it around in a circle. Killian drops to his knees. The crew experience extreme fatigue, then the blue aura around them pulsates. Without warning, all the blue auras combine and send out a shockwave of blue light. In the next second, we see the crew is gone. Killian gets to his feet and screams out. Regina isn't sure what she's done, but Killian knows.

"What happened to them?" Henry asks.

"You bloody killed them," Killian says, stepping closer to Regina.

"They were already dead. I recognize that blue light."

"True, but now you've sent their souls into some kind of limbo. They will be forever lost."

"Well, I'm sorry. I was trying to help you."

"Great. You may have freed me, but you've damned us all." He points to the sky above them.

Sitting in the air is the monster that Emma attached to Killian. A ghoulish apparition with a thirst for blood and souls. It swoops down towards Regina. Killian lunges to make sure Henry is out of the way. He knocks him down to the ground. The apparition floats before Regina. It extends a hand draped in mist and crumbling flesh. It moves its hand down to her stomach, then smiles.

"No. Don't. I beg of you," Regina says.

It plunges its hand into her stomach and takes out a blue orb. It pulsates as if it has a heartbeat. The apparition eats the orb, then flies off and disappears into the clouds.

Regina turns to Killian. "You knew this would happen and you did not stop me."

"I warned you."

"Mom, calm down."

As Regina readies a fireball to take out Killian, Emma appears and the fireball hits her. It bounces off her body and lands into the water.

"Emma, get out of the way," Regina says.

"No. I gave you your chance and you blew it. I warned you to destroy the snowglobe and you haven't. But you're making use of that wand I see."

"I don't know where the snowglobe is," Regina says.

"It's where everything began." Emma disappears into a cloud of black smoke.

"The Dark Ones never makes it easy," Regina says.

Henry burst into tears. Killian consoles him.

A swirl of black smoke takes Killian from them and Regina and Henry hold on to each other, just in case.

* * *

Killian finds himself inside a very dark room with only a candle burning for a poor man's version of light. He thinks he sees someone moving around in the dark. He goes to grab the candle but the flame whips at the top of his hand. "Show your bloody face!"

"Killian?" a familiar voice says.

"Snow White?"

Mary-Margaret crawls over to Killian. Almost tempted to hug him. "Killian, did Emma bring you here?"

"Aye. I believe she thought she was saving me from Regina's wrath."

"What wrath? Did you make her angry?"

"She took Emma's curse off me and I got angry because she also lost my crew." Seeing her confusion, he added in, "Long story. Where the bloody hell are we?"

"Dark One's vault, but it's not like the vault you've heard of. I've met him. Darkness. This isn't just some Dark One, this is the essence of the Dark One. This is where it comes from. He is feeling oppressed and I think we can help him."

"You want to help the person responsible for turning Emma into the Dark One?"

"Everyone deserves the chance to change."

Killian looks at her like she is absolutely off the deep end. Maybe she has been down here too long.

* * *

James, David, and Robin head into the woods after receiving word on where to find Snow White. "We will walk the horses for a bit," David says.

James looks bored. Robin take his bow off his back and keeps it in his hand, ready for action.

"I hope we find monsters along the way," James says.

David can't believe him. He is so egotistical. "What happens if all that we find is my wife sitting at the bottom of a well?"

"I shall have to invent some catastrophe," James says.

David laughs.

"I just want to get home and tend to my wife," Robin says.

"I am getting a divorce," James says. David looks at him oddly. James grins. "It's going to be wonderful to get out there and stretch these feet."

"Let's go a few minutes in silence," David says.

* * *

Emma walks around the entrance to the Dark One's vault. She is so pure looking in a white dress with pearls along the bottom. Her hair is loose like her typical style. Her face is fresh and smooth. But there is a lingering darkness in her blue-green eyes. "I could have saved you all, but you wanted to be heroes. You couldn't let me live my life inside the perfect world I built for myself."

"Was it really perfect?" a voice says.

"I know that you're not Rumpelstiltskin, so don't bother coming out dressed as him."

Darkness steps out of the shadow of a tree, dressed in his fine clothes. His eyes are black, his face is wrinkled. "You're not making this easy, Emma. Look at my beautiful skin all pruned up. You're causing it. Your mother is going to suffer, your lover too. What about Henry?"

"You leave Henry out of this."

"You are powerful, but you can't beat me. Even if you combine your powers with the other two, there's no beating the thing that feeds you your strength."

"Your face says differently." She suddenly feels weak and is forced to her knees. "I am trying to stop all this. But it's too strong to fight. I have to return to my world."

Darkness stands before her, raises her head to meet his eyes. "You feeling a bit weak?"

"Sick."

He grins. "Then perhaps you should stay here. Returning to your world will only make you…"

"Stronger." She grins and then stands to meet his eyes better. He isn't very much taller than her and she almost feels like his equal as she looks into his eyes. "I can see what you desire. Maybe you can't be beaten, but as long as I stay in that world I built, you cannot reach me. There, I can fight the darkness if I choose to, or I can let it swim through me." She reaches up to his face, but he pushes her way and hisses at her.

"I have something of yours."

She looks on with concern.

He brings out from the inside of his jacket the snowglobe. The flakes have turned black. She reaches for it.

"That shouldn't look like that."

"I know. I changed it. I created this snowglobe when you were born. So I can do whatever I want with it. I can even…" He almost drops it. She almost loses control over her anger.

"Give it to me."

"Why? So you can destroy it or get one of those pathetic heroes to destroy it for you? Oh, no, Emma, you aren't getting away with it that easy. You're going to suffer along with your family and friends and your pirate. You think you're the only one who can play games. You think Rumpelstiltskin is the only one who can make delicious deals. You think Zelena is the real wicked one. You're in for a real treat when you see what I have cooked up for all of you."

He disappears into thin air. Emma sinks into the ground, literally.

* * *

Mary-Margaret and Killian stare into the flame of the candle. "There must be a way to extinguish it," Killian says as he tries to knock the candle down with his hook. His hook misses it, even though it was right against it. It looks like it went through the candle, but he is sure that he touched it.

"It's no use. I've tried everything with that candle."

"Hello, dearies," Rumpelstiltskin says.

Killian jumps up and runs straight towards Rumpelstiltskin. He rams his hook into his chest and Rumpelstiltskin laughs. He sheds his skin and reveals Darkness. "Really? You look like an idiot." With a wave, Killian flies back towards Mary-Margaret.

"What do you want?" she asks.

"I've come to tell you something, if you ask a question."

She pats Killian on the arm, then stands before Darkness. "Who is my daughter?"

Darkness is curious about her question. He did not expect that. "That's not your question."

She smiles, glad that he can see through her. "Who is the dark faerie?"

He smiles then giggles. "That's better. Why, it's your daughter."


End file.
